1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substrates for electronic devices and, more particularly, to substrate assemblies for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable media players, portable game players, have surged in popularity. Consequently, there is significant competition in the marketplace amongst competing products. As a result, there is pressure on companies to provide new and desirable products. On way to provide new and desirable products is to make the portable electronic smaller while at the same time making them even more powerful. Providing more is less space requires continuous innovative to continue to provide new and desirable products.
A principle component of a portable electronic device is a printed circuit board. Hence, the thickness of the printed circuit board with various electrical components attached often serves as a significant factor to the overall product thickness. Accordingly, the ability to reduce the height of the printed circuit board is of interest to product designers. It is not uncommon today for a portable electronic device to use one or more secondary circuit boards (or flexible circuits) with a main printed circuit board. In either case, the overall height utilized increases since the secondary circuit boards are stacked on the main printed circuit board where they are interconnected using connectors or soldered connections. Unfortunately, however, the increased height when using secondary circuit boards makes it difficult for portable electronic devices to continue to get thinner.